metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:This is not a fanon site
I've recently done some checking on the wiki and have found a very large amount of fanon creations such as "Samu Aran" or "Berserker King". I would like to state that this is not a fanon site whatsoever and I hope that those in charge will not tolerate this. I do not wish to smother creativity, but please only post actual canonical Metroid-related articles. I say this as a person who wishes to see this site reach great things. Darqlink51 23:01, 14 November 2007 (UTC) You're not alone. Every wiki has this crappy fanon!-- 00:26, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :Oh, you should see this problem at Memory Alpha! They had to create three separate wikis to solve the problem: Memory Alpha for canon Star Trek stuff, Memory Beta for non-canon but licensed, and the Star Trek Expanded Universe for everything else (including fanon), yet the problem still exists [sigh]. --[[wikipedia:User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4'{ENWP}]] (Talk| ) 02:55, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::I noticed one IP address was causing most of the fanon. I will post it later. MarioGalaxy2433g5 23:18, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::It is 63.231.97.230 MarioGalaxy2433g5 23:23, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::C:\> ADMINISTRATOR_ ::::C:\> ADMINISTRATOR BLOCK_ ::::C:\> ADMINISTRATOR BLOCK IP:63.231.97.230_ ::::BLOCK ADMINISTRATOR BLOCK_ ::::Crap! It didn't work! Maybe we should get a real administrator to issue a temporary block if this happens again. --[[wikipedia:User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4'{ENWP}]] (Talk| ) 05:58, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Which brings us back to the main problem around here: not enough active sys-ops (Laughs) (or doesn't laugh). MarioGalaxy2433g5 21:13, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I just had a brainwave: a user who could edit the MediaWiki namespace (example: MediaWiki:common.css) (I think that user would have to have admin rights) could change what the page says directly underneath the edit window. Currently, it reads: ::::::"'''Please note that all contributions to Wikitroid are considered to be released under the GFDL (see Wikitroid:Copyrights for more details). You are also promising us that you wrote this yourself, or copied it from a public domain or similar free resource. Do not submit copyrighted work without permission!"' ::::::All that needs to be done is add "'Fanon' will be deleted on sight!" which is technically true. --[[wikipedia:User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4'{ENWP}]] (Talk| ) 04:21, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Brilliant! Now we just need an admin...Darqlink51 21:18, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :Which once again brings us back to main problem here: no admins that have edited lately. MarioGalaxy2433g5 22:05, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::I just confirmed that Admins can indeed edit the WikiMedia software interface, because I tried on Wikipedia and got this message: ::'This page is currently protected, and can be edited only by administrators.' ::which, from my experience, tends to hold true, unless the interface files ''say they can be edited by Admins, but are only really editable by MediaWiki Developers, according to a couple of my friends on Wikipedia. --[[wikipedia:User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4'{ENWP}]] (Talk| ) 05:51, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::I just checked with an Admin on Wikipedia, and he confirmed that admins can edit MediaWiki files. I even found the file in question: MediaWiki:Edittools. Now, all we need is an Admin. . . . --[[wikipedia:User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4'{ENWP}]] (Talk| ) 05:54, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Wow, apparently someone found this and put it up. Was it an admin? Either way, nice! Darqlink51 01:00, 1 December 2007 (UTC)